Touched
by phantasy08
Summary: [repost] A sasusaku Valentine's Special... pls R&R...! thanks!


**"Touched"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…just the plot…

Legends:

"text" speaking

_text _thoughts

**_text _**song

**_A Sasusaku Valentine's Special_**

It was 1st of February, Friday, 3:00 pm, and their classes had ended. It was common for everybody to go to his or her locker, fix their things, bring home books and do something else after class.

"Sakura!" shouted a girl hurrying towards her friend ahead of her. She turned her head and gave her a questioning look. "We're having a group study in my place. Wanna come?"

"Oh, sorry Ino. I would like to but I still got things to do on my own, maybe some other time. I promise I'll make it up to you the next group study." Sakura said as they approached their lockers.

Sakura was a pink-haired teenager, tall; slim, pretty and with a slight tan on her complexion. Ino was her best friend among all their group of friends, taller than her, blonde haired, and with an outgoing attitude towards people.

"It's okay. We won't mind. Just don't forget your promise." Ino grinned.

They proceed to do their own things and opened their own lockers. Ino's locker was a bit of a mess, not like Sakura's, hers was neat but still you can find some pictures of her boyfriend, and some snap shots of them together inside her locker.

"What's this?" Sakura asked herself, which made Ino look in her direction. There was a little box inside Sakura's locker, wrapped in red with a ribbon on top. Sakura was curious about the small box because she did not even remember that she had a box like that, and it was not hers. She opened it and pried what's inside. It was a bracelet, a gorgeous bracelet that has a heart shaped pendant. Sakura can tell it was expensive.

She took the bracelet out and examined it, she found something that looked like words at the back of the pendant, she looked closely, and it was her name imprinted at the back! And there was a piece of paper inside the box saying: To Sakura, of class IV-A. So it means that the bracelet was for her, but from whom? The biggest question was: Who gave her the bracelet?

"From your secret admirer, I guess. Right?" Ino teased with a sly smile on her face.

"Let's be serious. Who would give me a gift like this? What's the occasion?" Sakura was bewildered.

"Don't ask me. I don't know anything about it. Well, I got to go now, Bye! See you, Sakura!" Ino scoffed.

Sakura decided to bring the bracelet home; she didn't even have a clue that who was the bracelet from and that why would anyone give her such thing. It was impossible that her boyfriend would give her that bracelet; he was away from her. Boys in her class? She rarely talks to them.

All this thinking was making her more confused as she went home. She decided to drop those ridiculous thoughts and started to study.

It was another simple day for Sakura. Nothing keeps messing with her mind except the bracelet whenever she sees it.

"Another day, another story. Wonder what would be ahead of my day?" she said shrugging the puzzled thoughts in her head.

As usual, her day started with Chemistry class and ended with History class in seventh period. Nothing happened to Sakura, not until she opened her locker again and found an envelope inside, with a message and no name. It was addresses to her but there was no stamp. Again, she asked herself: who gave me this?

Gifts starting to appear each day, every after class when she opens her locker. Her friends gave her no answer, and it seemed like her friends was busy with something that she don't know. She suspected many things, but still she had no clue.

She received a CD of songs dedicated to her; all were love songs, a stuffed teddy bear holding a heart in the middle. A pleasant heart key chain with a tiny 'I love you'. Cards that says everything about love, a rose-designed necklace and so much more! She brought home all those gifts. All in all there were thirteen gifts. But who sent them to her?

First, there was the bracelet, then the envelope with a note of poem inside, a teddy bear…A CD…. And…. And… Sakura was really confused. She sighed, and turned away from the gifts. She slipped under the bedcover and lay still on her bed. Then, something came in her mind.

_Tomorrow… Valentine's Day… How will my Valentines be? I missed speaking with Sasuke…ever since his midterm exam, he seldom calls me anymore… maybe he's busy…I missed you…Sasuke…_she thought as she drifted to sleep.

**_I called you today just to hear you say  
you were not around_**

Time passed so slow for Sakura. Her thoughts was invaded with hers and Sasuke's memories, she just missed him so much, and it made her sad and down knowing she can't be with him in Valentine's Day.

**_When the message was through, though I wanted to  
I couldn't make a sound_**

When she opened her locker, she was not thrilled to see a gift inside, it was a rose, in an elegant white box, and a card was stuck at the bottom right.

**_I _****_wanna tell you the things I've seen  
I wanna take you to where I've been_**

"I'm yours, and your mine. We'll be together, till the end of time. You're always in my head, and I hope I'll always be in yours. Let me be your Valentine, and let you be mine. Happy Valentines!" Sakura read.

**_And I wish you were here with me  
Don't you know_**

It was weird, that note she read reminded her of someone.

_**I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
I really miss you  
Ohhhh yeah I do**_

_Could it be? Could it be…? Could it be really YOU?_

_**I'm writing to say I had a wonderful day  
Hangin' with my friends**_

She raced home, knowing there's something going on. She didn't what was happening but she can sense something, whether good or bad, something was ought to happen.

_**But the memory dies as the sun reach the skies  
I'm alone again**_

She opened her door slowly, heart beat racing, mixing emotions was welling up inside her. Many questions were inside her mind but right now she didn't how to deal with them. Then…

**I wanna tell you the weather is fine  
When the night comes around you were on my mind**

"Surprise!" her friends shouted at the sight of her coming in to her house. She gave them a look with surprise and bewilder. One of her friends turned off the light, closed the door, played romantic background music and candles were lit encircling Sakura. Sakura's mind went blank. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms encircled her frame and embraced her tightly. That familiar embrace was too good to be true. Her guess was right; it was Sasuke.

**_And I wish you were here with me  
Don't you know_**

"I missed you, Sakura."

**_I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
I really miss you - yes I do - I miss you  
I really miss you  
Ohhhh yeah I do_**

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes, she said nothing for a moment just simply returned the warm embrace.

_**I wanna tell you the things I've seen  
I wanna take you to where I've been**_

"Did you get my gifts? My fourteen gifts?" Sasuke asked. Sakura just nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth and crystal tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

**_And I wish you were here with me  
Oh, don't you know_**

"Good." He smiled. "I got a lot of help from your friends, they helped me get all those gifts into your locker each day."

**_I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
I really miss you - I miss you_**

"You really surprised me, Sasuke. I didn't expect you to come all the way across town just to come here." She said coarsely.

**_I called you today just to hear you say  
You were not around_**

"I guess I did…Happy Valentines, Sakura. I Love You." Sasuke said, as he tightened his embrace on her and kissed her on the cheek.

**_When the message was through, though I wanted to  
I couldn't make a sound_**

"I love you too, Sasuke… Happy Valentines." As tears slowly rolled down her eyes, deeply touched with her boyfriend's actions. Their lips slowly met, starting a romantic kiss in between the candlelight room.

**_I'm writing to say I had a wonderful day  
Hangin' with my friends_**

They stood there quietly in the dark, engulfed in each other's warm embrace and sharing a long sweet kiss they missed in the times they were apart.

**_But the memory dies as the sun reach the skies  
I'm alone again_**

**_...The End..._**

* * *

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

**A/N:** I'm sorry I didn't update on my other story. I'm too busy to update. But I just made this story out of my reverie from thinking about "someone". I'm just inspired to do this story. But It wasn't that easy even if I'm inspired, because my eyes keep on stinging and my brain are moving slowly due to stress. Heheh... I still have to attend classes even if it's already summer vacation right now, Curse those advance summerclasses...

The song there was -I really miss you- by S club 7. It was neat and cute. And I hope this story was not a piece of crap and not too sappy to read. I hope you all enjoyed this story! I'll try to update soon! Byez…

Just value the person you love most,… that's what I want to say from this story.

_**-lil cupid-**_


End file.
